


Nothing gold can stay (WORK IN PROGRESS)

by Solarflarelou



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Depression, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Suicide, Past Suicide Attempt, Shitty Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Very Heavy, heavy drug use, highschool, i promise there's good stuff in here, its not all bad and it's not all super heavy, larry stylinson - Freeform, past self harm, shitty family situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarflarelou/pseuds/Solarflarelou
Summary: AU where Harry meets Louis when they're both in high school, they both care too much and not enough.Or that feeling you get  when you meet someone and just know they're going to ruin you but it's too late to turn backOr based on me and my ex's relationship and I had to get it out somehow so here's this





	Nothing gold can stay (WORK IN PROGRESS)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing I'm so so sorry this could be better if someone else wrote it but here's my love story I guess 
> 
> Honestly I just wish I could vent to someone that writes good and they can make this fix out of it
> 
> All this stuff actually happened with me and my ex and now I'm using harryandlouis to I guess get it out of my system?? 
> 
> OKAY HEY if you're going to read any of the notes please read this one I really want smut in this to make it more real and bc everyone loves smut but some emotional stuff happened during those times too and I wanna put that in here BUT I don't know how to write smut so If anyone wants to do it for me please let me know I'll give you a basic idea of what to write and you can do ya thing  
> OBVIOUSLY ILL GIVE YA CREDIT :))))

CHAPTER ONE(1)

 

It's late August, Harry is 15 minutes late for first period and he's hungover on his first day of sophomore year when he pulls into the school parking lot. He gets out of his car and puts his cigarette out on his way to the school doors. This isn't anything new really, he thinks, he pulled the exact same shit last year so it isn't really a surprise when he walks into the office with sunglasses shielding him from the fluorescent lights and a beanie over his curls.

"Morning Karen" I greet my favorite office secretary with a smirk

"Harry, starting the year off right i see? How was your summer? She asks as she stands up from her desk to fill out his late pass

I reply with a simple "fine" before she rushes me off to class. I take my time climbing up the flight of stairs it takes to get to the second floor because I mean why the hell why not? I'm already late. As I get to the door of the class I realize the teacher is new and honestly looks like a bit of a dick. I take my sunglasses off and walk into the class room. The class all turn their heads towards me as the new teacher stops his beginning of the year rant or whatever the hell he was talking about, he turns his attention away from the white board and looks at me  
"You're late." He says and well it looks like I was right about him being a dick.  
I don't say anything as I walk over to him and hand him my late pass.

"Okay then" he says as he takes my pass and turns his attention back to the white board "my name is Mr.Resner you can have a seat anywhere you'd like"

I look for the empty seats in the room and there's only two, one is in the back by a guy with headphones in and the other is by a girl who has a notebook out and paying way too much attention for the first day of school.  
I make my way to the back of the room to sit next to headphone boy and as I take a seat I realize he's playing with purple play dough..? And it has glitter in it...?  
I put my bag on the ground next to the desk and as I sit down in the chair I immediately hear David Bowies "Moonage Daydream" coming from the headphones of the brown haired boy next to me. I look at him confused for a minute because he just seems lost in his own little world playing with play dough on the desk.  
After a minute he realizes my presence and takes one of his headphones out.

"Hey, you want some?" He says with slurred words offering me some of his glittery play dough.

"Uh sure..?" I respond

It's pretty clear now that he's gone on some sort of drug because his pupils are dilated and he's talking too unsure of himself.  
He slides a ball of his play dough over to me and offers me one of his headphones, I take it and wince because the music is too loud.  
He sees me wince, turns it down and then goes back to being transfixed in his own world.  
Towards the end of class he starts digging in his bag for something and taps my knee, I look down and he slides two Advil pills in my hand.  
I give him a confused look "for your obvious hangover" he says almost like he knows something I don't "you can't lie to a liar" he says with a smirk his words still slurring.  
Have you ever gotten that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you meet someone? That ache of hurt that can be mistaken for excitement? When you know deep deep down that this person is going to ruin you, as in absolutely crush every part of your being and shatter your bones until they become dust, only to snort them and get high on the very same feeling that destroys you. That feeling that tells you to go and get out while you can, except well..I can't get out. Not now, not once I've looked into those blue eyes and not once I've seen that smile. We're going to absolutely ruin each other but it's too late to turn around now.


End file.
